A Love So Deep
by Sheen Rox
Summary: High School rivals, Each with their own gang, day by day the war grows between these enemies, but what if the leaders began to fall for each other? What if they'd harboured feelings for a long time? can they keep their emotions bottled up? FINISHED


Ok, I'm in a random kinda mood so I'm writing this fic for the hell of it! It's kinda you're average Jimmy/Cindy romance but hey! Please review, flame me if you want, I don't give a dam. Hope you like it, it'll probably only have this chapter unless I can ever be bothered to write a second.

**Introduction**: Jimmy, Cindy, Libby and everyone else is 15 (Except Sheen obviously.) Jimmy's not the dork he used to be. There are two major gangs in Retroville High School: Cindy and her friends. (Libby, Brittany etc.) and Jimmy and his friends. (Sheen, Carl, Nick etc.) They rule the school. There is great rivalry between the two groups, each trying to out do the other and be better. But what happens when their leaders begin to fall for with exactly the wrong person.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jimmy Neutron, aged fifteen, sauntered along the corridors of Retroville, Carl on one side, Sheen on the other and a group of about eight other boys behind him. The bell was about to go for first period but not before Jimmy rounded a corner to see none other than Cindy, Libby and the rest of her friends standing around their lockers.

He smiled, who would be the winner of today's war. He walked confidently up to the group of girls and leaned on his own locker. Cindy turned to face him also holding the same smile that played on Jimmy's lips.

"Well look who it isn't." She said flicking a stray strand of blonde hair from her face, her emerald eyes sparkling in the morning sunlight streaming through the windows.

"Hi Vortex." Jimmy said coolly but with the usual hint of malice in his voice. Cindy and Jimmy's friends closed around them, eager to see what was going to happen.

"I see you managed to get your clothes clean," Cindy replied looking him up and down with an air of humour in her voice as she remembered what had happened yesterday at lunch. "Though your fashion sense is so bad I think I preferred your clothes covered in crap." Jimmy simply raised an eyebrow.

"You can't talk to me about fashion," Jimmy replied looking Cindy up and down in the same she had him. "And I see you managed to get that...stuff..out of your hair." Jimmy said sneering.

"Whatever Nerdtron," Cindy said gathering the rest of her school books and slamming her locker door shut. She began to waltz past him. "You won't be sneering when the days over." With that she disappeared down the corridor her friends in tow.

"Keep dreaming," Jimmy said loud enough for her to hear. And he, also wandered off to his class as the bell echoed through the corridors.

******************************************

Jimmy sat in French later that day staring out over Retroville high's school grounds. He hadn't listened to anything Miss. Smart had said since the beginning of the lesson except when she'd called his name from the register. 

He was thinking about Cindy. He was always thinking about Cindy. She was always haunting his thoughts. It drove him insane. They were rivals, but he could never hate her. He could never dislike her. He loved her. He'd always loved her. Even at ten he'd experienced exactly what he felt every waking moment of his daily life. 

It had taken him a few years to sort out this emotion, but now he knew, it was love. The most deep and powerful love Jimmy could ever imagine. He couldn't explain it, nor did he want to especially not to his friends who saw the hard exterior of Jimmy. No-one had ever seen the real James Isaac Neutron, the feelings and emotions that he held deep within his soul.

There was only one person he would ever share that with, and that person hated him. Cindy was always quick to prove just what she thought of Jimmy Neutron, just like the robotic Jimmy on the outside did. But Jimmy was tired of it. He couldn't stand this much longer, he couldn't stand the pretending any more, he wanted to show her, to tell her everything he truly felt, what he had chained up inside him. But it seemed hopeless.

Jimmy averted his gaze to the subject of his obsessing. Cindy sat a couple of desks in front of him looking straight at Miss Smart, who's voice droned on through Jimmy's thinking. He admired her, (or what he could see of her) her long blonde hair fell down her back, cascading like a waterfall. Jimmy had thought so many times that Cindy wore it like just to spite him, just to show off what he couldn't have. But she didn't know, she could never know what he felt.

*******************************************

The bell went for the end of school and Cindy through her books into her bag and flung it over one shoulder. Libby, Brittany and a couple of other girls were waiting outside her classroom.

"Hey girl!" Libby greeted her enthusiastically. "How was Double Maths?" Cindy groaned and rolled her eyes.

"I swear, Ms. Denham has got to be some sort of robot on a mission of world domination by boring us all to death." She replied as they headed down the corridors. Cindy stopped outside her locker to shove some of her school books inside.

"Hey me and Jess are going back to Brittany's house now, you coming?" Libby asked. Cindy normally would have jumped at the chance, but things had changed recently. She sighed, a feeling of nerves creeping into her stomach.

"Nah, you guys go ahead, I'll see you tomorrow morning." She replied shutting her locker and watching her friends disappear down the corridor. She glanced up and down the corridor to check no-one was paying particular attention to her, then she walked a few lockers down and unobtrusively slipped a small slip of paper through the metal bars. Then she turned on her heel and headed out of the school.

She walked briskly home thoughts spinning in her mind, and emotions swirling in her stomach. What had she just done? She unlocked the door to her house,  went inside and immediately up to her bedroom. She collapsed on her bed sighing and brushing her golden hair from her eyes. She re-read the note in her minds eye her heart beating fast and realisation dawned on her about what she'd done.

She stood up and went over to her bedroom window, she stared across the street at Jimmy's house. She knew there was no-one in. His parents worked full time and Jimmy went to science club after school on a Thursday. She smiled to her self, thinking about Jimmy always made her smile. A 15 year old high school gang leader who went to science club and had an IQ of at least 200.

That's what she loved about him so much. He didn't fit the mould. He was so different. Girls wanted guys like Nick because he was good-looking. But Cindy didn't. She wanted Jimmy because he was so, so, so. There were no words to really describe him. He was nothing short of perfect. She sighed, that's why she'd left that note in his locker, because she loved him too much to go on pretending any longer.

She loved him more than life itself, more than her family, her friends, anyone she'd ever met. It was an unexplainable feeling to love someone so much that you would die for them, but was dying enough, could sacrificing yourself for them be enough. No. Nothing could match her love for Jimmy.

She could say how long she'd felt like this. Too long. She'd hid her feelings for too long now. She couldn't bear it, he had to know. They were supposed to be rivals, enemies, but she couldn't live like that any longer. Today was the day her life changed forever. Cindy looked to the sky as if praying to God that it would go right. All she wanted was to tell him. She had to tell him or she would break down, she'd crack. She sighed for what felt like the millionth time that day, and turned away from the window.

She spent the next two hours getting ready. She changed her outfit so many times, trying to find one she thought Jimmy would like. She washed, blow dried her hair and did her make-up at least five times over. By 6:30pm she thought she was ready. She checked herself in the mirror again and glanced at her watch. Only quarter of an hour until she had to go. Jimmy began to cloud her mind and she sat gingerly on the edge of her bed not trying to stop the constant flow of thoughts.

At 6:45pm she said a swift goodbye to her parents and left the house. Her heart was beating extremely fast as she walked down the streets of Retroville to the park. Thoughts began to make Cindy panic, so many things could go wrong. What if he didn't show up? What if he laughed at her and told the whole school? What if he brought his friends? There were so many horrible possibilities. The only thing that kept her walking through the gate and into the park was the deep and powerful love that she'd felt for the boy genius for longer than she could remember.

Cindy's watch showed exactly 7pm. The nerves grew in her stomach as she pleaded for Jimmy to come. She turned 360 degrees but she couldn't see him anywhere. She bit her lip as she stood still her whole heart and soul praying that Jimmy would come. 

She heard a sound behind her and she whipped around to find herself standing barley inches from him. He was at least half a foot taller than her, but she was looking straight into those ocean blue eyes as he looked down to her. All feeling in her body was erased immediately, she was numb. They stood for several seconds in totally silence, both lost in their love for the other. Until...

Jimmy brought his hand to her soft, pale skin and touched her cheek. She stood on tiptoes and he bent just low enough for their lips to touch. Jimmy put his arms gently around her and kissed her.

Everything came flooding back to Cindy in an instant. She was in total bliss. She deepened the kiss, putting her own arms around his shoulders. They poured all their emotion into that kiss. All the passion they'd been harbouring for so long, building up inside them was put into that one simple kiss.

Eventually they broke away, both smiling, happier than they had been in a long time. Cindy didn't know what to say. So she stayed silent, gazing into Jimmy's eyes as he gazed back.

"I love you." He whispered, his voice was filled with passion and emotion, it could have made Cindy cry if she hadn't been so happy.

"I love you too." She replied taking his hand. They walked away together. hand-in-hand they wandered down the streets to their houses. Jimmy didn't want to leave her so soon.

"Wanna come in? my mom won't be back more a few hours and my dads in California for a Duck convention," he asked laughing slightly. Cindy smiled.

"Yeh sure," they went into Jimmy's house and spent the next hour or more sitting on the sofa watching T.V. and talking happily. They were both in complete heaven, it's what they'd dreamed of for so long, and now they were finally together, they couldn't believe it.

But as the sky darkened Cindy had to leave. They said goodbye as if they would never see each other again.

"See you tomorrow." Jimmy said.

"Bye Jimmy, what do you think everyone's going to say tomorrow?" she said, feeling suddenly nervous at the prospect of her friends reactions. Jimmy gave her one last fervent kiss, wrapping his arms around her neck.

"Who cares," he replied when they broke apart, and with one last squeeze of her hand, they went their separate ways.

Jimmy lay in his bedroom that night thinking about Cindy, he still couldn't wipe the smile off his face. He went to sleep that night dreaming of Cindy and of what was to come.

Cindy pulled the curtains at her window blocking out the image of Jimmy's bedroom she'd been staring at since she'd got home. She sighed, but this time is was a sigh of happiness and of love.

"I love you Jimmy."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well there ya go! I actually think it's kinda crappy, but hey! I was bored and wanted SOMETHING to write! Hope you liked it, and please review. Even if you thought it was TOTALLY Crappy! Especially you Holly.

Oh and one more thing, if you're reviewing anonymously please leave your e-mail address so I kinda thank you for reviewing!

Note for Holly: Yes I know I stole all the teachers names from teachers at our school but hey! I'm unoriginal, I wanted to abuse Ms. Denham! *attacks Ms Denham* why can't I have Miss Greg...or....however you spell it, I'm sure that's not right. Next time I'll put Mr. Fathead in. Mwahahahahaha! *stabs Mr. Fathead. No! Sinbad is MINE!!!!!!!


End file.
